


A new character of Sonic Forces ?

by StaalDrakonis



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaalDrakonis/pseuds/StaalDrakonis
Summary: The rumor that nobody had hear.





	A new character of Sonic Forces ?

When I read the articles of Polygon and Rock Paper Scissors, someone send an email which contains the story behind the lost game. According to the email, there are an unreleased game which the main character was a black golden anthropomorphic mongoose with blond hair and hearing a cowboy hat.  
The character show the traits of Antoine D'Coolette of Sonic cartoon and Comic (albeit of clothes), Fang the Sniper of 32-bit era Sonic games and Bubsy the Bobcat.  
He lacked gloves and shoes. He had the toes on his feet. He looked likes a typical Sonic character in apparence. He was described as largely a egoistical individual; spending the life to steal the goods. He was also a coward, giving that he had the fear of robots, snakes, dinosaurs, aliens, firearms and clowns which were the enemies of the game. He lived along side with Sonic the rabbit and other prototypes.   
It is believed that he had the super powers and he can control the fire.   
Peoples believe that he will appears in Sonic forces or any unannounced games very soon.


End file.
